Lee Tae Min
thumb|346px|Lee Tae Min Perfil * Nombre: 태민 | Taemin * Nombre completo: 이태민 | Lee Tae Min. * Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Actor y Modelo. * '''Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Julio-1993 (22 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Dongbong-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 178cm * Peso: 57kg * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Signo Chino: Gallo * Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Lee Taemin (18 de julio de 1993) es un cantante y actor de Corea del Sur. Es miembro del grupo de chicos de Corea del Sur'SHINee'. Taemin fue descubierto en el 2005 S.M. Abrir Audición Fundición fin de semana. En 2008, fue elegido como miembro del grupo SHINee, el grupo de chicos de 5 miembros. El grupo debutó el 25 de mayo, 2008 en Inkigayo de SBS. El 19 de septiembre de 2012, Tae Min lanzó su primer OST, "It's You (U)", para el drama To The Beautiful You. El 16 de octubre el 2012 se anunció que Tae Min, junto Eunhyuk de Super Junior y Super Junior-M Henry, Hyoyeon de Girls' Generation, y Kai y Luhan de EXO participaría como un equipo de baile de 6 miembros para el tema musical Veloster, "Maxstep", el álbum colaboración entre SM Entertainment y Hyundai. Un teaser de vídeo de la canción se muestra en el PYL Younique el 17 de octubre de 2012. En 2013 se presentó junto a Henry en su canción solitario "Trap" de Super Junior-M junto Kyuhyun de Super Junior. El 25 de Julio 2014 se anunció que Tae Min estaría haciendo su Debut Oficial en solitario en Agosto. El vídeo musical oficial salió el 15 de Agosto con la canción "Danger" llegando a día de hoy a los 13 millones de reproducciones. El 18 de Agosto, Lee Tae Min liberó su solo Mini-álbum "ACE". Contiene seis canciones de las cuales encabezaron las listas Gaon. El 15 de febrero del 2016 se reveló que Tae Min realizaría su comeback con un álbum que tendrá un total de 10 canciones, y el cual está programado para lanzarse el 23 de febrero a la medianoche. Dramas * Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN, 2013) * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012, cameo, Ep. 4) * High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011, cameo) * Moon Night 90 (Mnet, 2011) * Athena (SBS, 2010, cameo, Ep. 7) * Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Temas para Dramas * That Name (junto a Jong Hyun) para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) * Steps tema para The Prime Minister and I (2014) * It's You (U) tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Películas * SMTOWN the Stage (2015) * Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero (2012, voz de Johnny) * I AM. (2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV * Problematic Men (tvN, 2016) * Abnormal Summit con Jong Hyun (JTBC, 2016) * Off To School (JTBC, 2015) * Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 1-3) * Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 209) * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 139) * We Got Married - casado con Son Na Eun de A Pink (MBC, 2013) * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012, Ep. 35,37,38,40,42,44-47) * Music Core (MBC, 2010, MC) * Invincible Youth (KBS2, 2010) * Hello Baby! Temporada 2 (KBS Joy, 2010) * Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 (KBS, 2010) * Idol Maknae Rebellion (SBS, 2010) * SHINee’s YunHaNam (Mnet, 2008) Musicales * Goong (2014) - Como el principe Lee Shin. Discografía Álbum Mini-Álbum Colaboraciones * Henry - "Trap" (2013) * BoA- "Disturbance" (2013) * PYL Younique Album para Hyundai - "Maxstep" (2012) - Junto a Eunhyuk, Henry, Hyoyeon, Luhan y Kai * SM The Performance - "Spectrum" (2012) - Junto a Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Minho, Kai y Lay Premios Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: SHINee * Posición: Bailarín principal, Vocalista y Maknae. * Educación: ** Sinhak Elementary School. ** Cheongdam Middle School. ** Chungdam High School. ** Hanlim Multi Arts High School. ** Myongji University. * Aficiones: Bailar, escuchar música, tocar el piano, Poppin dance, y hablar chino. * Familia: '''Padres y hermano mayor, Lee Tae Sun. * '''Fanclub: Taemints. * Apodos: '''Tae, Taem, Baby, Maknae, Mushroom, Fairy Prince, etc... * '''Religión: '''Catolicismo. * Fue descubierto el 2005 en el S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting. En el 2008, fue elegido como miembro de SHINee. * Estudió chino en Beijing en el 2007. En marzo del 2011, fue transferido a Hanlim Multi Arts High School de su escuela anterior, Chung Dam High School para acomodar su apretada agenda para el avance japonés de SHINee. * Debutó como actor participando en el Drama de la MBC Sitcom “Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun” en el 2009. * Se graduó en febrero de 2012, pero no pudo llegar a la ceremonia debido a las actividades de SHINee. * Tiene dos perritos pequeños: Un macho llamado Adán y una hembra llamada Eva. * Para su primer Mini-Álbum "ACE" su compañero de grupo Jong Hyun, le escribió la canción "Pretty Boy". * Actualmente asiste a la Universidad de Myongji junto con sus compañeros Key y Jong Hyun estudiando la carrera de grado Cinematografía y Musical. * Publicado el 23 de Febrero Su álbum " Press it" alcanzó el puesto #1 en las listas de iTunes de Japón, Taiwan, Singapor, Tailandia, Finlandia y Hong Kong. También fue el álbum más vendido en las listas de Corea Hanteo y Synnara durante su primera semana. Rompió el récord de mayor venta físicas en la primera semana con más de 68.500 copias venciendo a GDragon con su la One of a Kind del 2012. * Taemin es el artista más vendido y su álbum " Press it " es el álbum mas vendiendo durante Enero - Marzo del 2016. * Ocupó el puesto #2 en World Chart de Estados Unidos y el puesto #7 en Billboard Heatseeker Chart. * Su MV Press your number se posicionó en el puesto #2 de los vídeos mas vistos en EE.UU Billboard y en el puesto #3 se encuentra Drop Drop. Mientras que en el puesto #1 se encuentra Taeyeon con Rain. * Es el primer artista Kpop que vende más de 100.000 álbumes en la lista Gaon Chart del 2016. * Taemin es el que ha tenido la mayor cantidad de ventas en la SM durante Enero - Marzo. * Se posiciona en el puesto #4 de los artistas mejores pagados en la SM. * Su álbum "Press it " es álbum más vendido en Enero - Marzo del 2016, venciendo a grandes grupos como Got7, Teen Top, B.A.P, Red Velvet y otros. * Cuando era pequeño queria ser piloto. * Cuando audiciono en la SM en el 2005, también audicionaron otras 99 personas más, por lo general siempre seleccionan a 10 de esos 100 concursantes, pero ese día solo seleccionaron a uno, Taemin. * Se demostró que gana muy bien, cuando se publicaron algunas fotos del apartamento que le compró a sus padres, siendo este un lujoso y grande apartamento con un valor de 40 mi millones de dólares.(Ver fotos hacer click aqui"1") * Se sospecha que antes de su debut Taemin y su familia eran de un muy bajo nivel económico, por este motivo no le eran posible tener un MP3, el primero que tuvo fue regalo de una fan por lo cual quedó muy sorprendido al recibirlo. * Tiene una muy buena relación con Kai de EXO, Ravi de VIXX y Timoteo de HOTSHOT. * Tiene una muy buena relación con Krystal de f (x). * Debido a la gran relación que tiene con Kai y Krystal, cuando se hiso publica la relación sentimental de estos, mencionaron siempre a Taemin en los artículos, burlándose de el por la amistad que tiene con Kai. * Es muy cercano con todos los miembros de SHINEE ya que lo consideran como su hijo. * Desde su álbum "Press it " se lo apodo "Legendary solo Man". * Es el modelo a seguír de varios artistas como Hongbin de VIXX, Niel de Teen Top, Minwoo de Boyfriend, tambien miembros de Seventeen, de MonstaX, History y Snop. * Taemin evita hablar de su familia y de su vida privada. * Dice no gastar mucho dinero en ropa. * Su modelo a seguir es Michael Jackson. * Tiene el hábito de comparar los rostros de las personas aún cuando nisiquiera se asimilan. * Kim Heechul de Super Junior dijo en SM Town the Stage que la agencia quiere mucho a Taemin y que lo consideran una gema por ese motivo lo cuidan mucho. * La famosa actriz Chloe Morizet quedó impresionada cuando vio una de las presentaciones de Taemin por lo que en el próximo programa musical lo visitó. * Es el mejor pagado dentro de SHINEE. * Con su minialbum "Ace" más de 111 idols votaron por el como mejor artista en solitario del 2014, ocupando el puesto #1. * Tiene las intenciones de hacer un concierto en solitario pero todavía no a sido confirmado nada. * Se lo apodo Magic Hands por que suele perder todo, recientemente perdió dos billeteras, una en Japón y otra en EE.UU. * Para su album "Press it" contó con la participación de Bruno Mars. * Escribió la letra de Soldier y Press your number. Mientras que Jonghyun le regaló Already. * Participará en Dream Concert, el 4 de Junio junto a EXO, Got7, Gfriend, Seventeen, y otros. * Participó en la construcción de la coreografia de Drip Drop. '''Enlaces * Sitio Web Oficial * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Daum) Galería Taeminimg089.jpg|Tae Min 0a0fa89c578ec1245ef1241f0cd23052.jpg|Tae Min 07a3eb0e23733768ddf88780c543392f.jpg|Tae Min 42450991f4b9b1f5a12a6cb696d93d28.jpg|Tae Min b230bbbb5412da9b11e88dcd53dac3bf.jpg|Tae Min descarga.jpg|Tae Min e0a8ea7092b89a181980a435ed21deb3.jpg|Tae Min images (1).jpg|Tae Min images.jpg|Tae Min lee-taemin.jpg|Tae Min SHINee-SEEK-Magazine-TAEMIN-2015-lee-taemin-38315376-600-800.jpg|Tae Min SHINee-SEEK-MAGAZINE-TAEMIN-2015-lee-taemin-38320619-600-893.jpg|Tae Min shinee-seek-magazine-taemin-2015-lee-taemin-38320620-600-394.jpg|Tae Min SHINee-TaeMiN-3-lee-taemin-24837327-713-998.jpg|Tae Min Taemin.full.12028.jpg|Tae Min Taemin_2013.jpg|Tae Min Taemin_at_a_fansign_at_IFC_Mall_in_February_2016_02.jpg|Tae Min Taemin-lee-taemin-32183239-646-960.jpg|Tae Min tumblr_nt5edmAlwW1rm7fruo1_500.jpg|Tae Min